


Just Breathe .

by serpentineprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentineprince/pseuds/serpentineprince
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having a panic attack at 3am.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this piece so much I thought it deserved it's own title outside of my oneshot collection.

_Draco Malfoy was having a panic attack._  
  
The boy was having a nightmare. It was all blur yet so realistic to him. It was flashes of his father screaming, his death-eater mark, and everything in between.

He felt like he was drowning, breathing in heavily and quickly, but none of it was reaching his lungs. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed trying to find some way out of this prison he was in. Draco's vision was going blurry  and his whole body was shaking; he trashed around in his bed as he tried to get out and to his dresser. He had vials upon vials of calming draught in the drawer to his left, but he was running out.  He was so thankful that he had put up a silencing charm in his part of the room, he'd be just a burden to everyone he would wake up on the daily.

As the blonde stumbled around his bed and fell to his knees once he got to his drawers. He pulled every single one of them out of the main frame looking for vials.  
  
_'No, no , no this can't be happening. Merlin this can't be happening.'_

The blonde had finished he last vial of calming draught a couple days ago and he had nothing to stop him from the hurricane of thoughts that flooded his mind. The ball in his throat grew bigger, he felt his breathing getting faster and turning into wheezing. He needed to run to Snape's office and get more, he needed it. He felt like he was going to explode or die if he couldn't get his hands on something that would calm him down. _  
_

Draco got up from the ground and quickly as he could, stumbling over but saving himself on his bed frame. 

Running through the halls of Hogwarts at 3 am didn't help the fact that the boy couldn't breathe. Everything was dark in the castle which didn't help either. 

The slytherin's horrible crying could be heard from every hall of the castle, but he didn't care anymore. He needed to get to his vial or he genuinely felt like he was going to die.

✘

Harry was just about to enter the Gryffindor rooms with Hermione and Ron when he heard the monstrosity of noises coming from the halls. They seemed like they were only getting louder and louder. 

The Trio went together to investigate what the horrendous noise was coming from. But as the finally started to find the source of the sound they all realized that it wasn't some mythical creature on the loose or an unknown creature. It was someone. It was a person.

_' Are those cries? '_

Harry asked himself. What could be stirring up this early in the morning?

✘

Draco was just at Snape's pantry of ingredients and potions when he collapsed.

_'I'm dying, this is it. I am going to die here and right now.'_

The blonde was screaming, his head was spinning, he was sweating and he felt dizzy. It was almost like his whole body was filled with pins and needles. His hands were shaking violently and his breathing has yet to be tamed. The exact opposite, his breathing had become so violent and restless that it was painful. Draco was exhausted, he wanted to die there and then. He wanted the sweet release and no worries. Draco hated feeling so vulnerable and fatigued with things that he couldn't control. He wished more than anything that he would die out of oxygen deprivation at that exact moment.

His robes were stained with tears and so were his pale cheeks.

Draco began to shut his eyes closed when he heard running in the halls that startled him.

 

✘

Harry was the first to see the slytherin boy crying and heaving. He froze in his tracks and signaled the other two to stop behind him. He didn't know what to do but he knew something was horribly wrong.

_"Harry what's making that bloody nois-"_

Ronald being cut off by Harry.

_"Go, ill meet you in the dormitory. Everything's fine."_

_"Bloody Merlin, Harry-"_

_"Ronald! Just go, I told you already. I got this dammit!"_  
  
And with that Hermione and Ron had started their way back to the Gryffindor dormitory. 

Harry rushed over to Draco and got onto his knees to get a better view of Draco. 

Draco squirmed and shook his head vigorously when Harry had gotten near him. He didn't want to be weak, but his heaving didn't seem to help

Harry wasn't going to have any of what the blonde was going to start up and gripped his wrist tightly, hinting to the blonde to calm the fuck down and let him help him.

_" Malfoy, what do you need? What's wrong?"_

It was idiotic of Harry to ask because how in the bloody hell was he going to respond if he couldn't even breath correctly. Even so, Draco looked over to the room that was semi-opened from his attempt at getting into it. 

The anxiety Draco had at the beginning of the morning started to settle subtly but it still wasn't enough, he was shaking from anxiety and fear as well as still crying. He didn't notice this, but Harry had yet to comment on it.

The Gryffindor had immediately gotten up and into the room full of potions and other parcels. He frantically looked around for something that would hint calming. He had no time to make anything for Draco so the brunette focused on the potion section of the pantry like room. Harry climbed up the stool to get a better look of the items at the top of the shelves and immediately found what he was looking for, it made him grin softly.

_'Calming Draught.'_

The boy took a few vials not knowing how many Draco would need. He was worried for him, and even more so that he was alone. No one was there to help him or even try calming him. He never considered himself someone to care about Malfoy. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew that he did. He did care for Draco, and cared for him immensely for that matter.

Harry rushed out of the small room and towards the blonde boy. He was shaking, a lot, and without thought Harry put his hand gently on top of Draco's. He knew of no other way to comfort him.

_"Shshs, Draco, don't worry. Try to breathe I have them."_

Harry spoke like child to Draco, he did this with no thought. 

✘

Draco felt his body warm up, and not in the way that anxiety and fear would. In the way where his chest flutters and he yearns for more physical contact. He never had anyone that would give him loving contact, it was upsetting but when he did get it, it made him the happiest boy in the world. It felt like someone actually cared for his well-being and wanted him there. It was more of a thing of reassurance that the actions would give him and he couldn't deny that he loved every bit of it.

Harry had never called Draco by his first name before and it drove him crazy, in the best way possible. He always wanted to be close to Harry but after what had happened in first year, he felt that he made an eternal enemy from Harry. He had always beaten himself down because of that day, years later he still would blame himself for their bumpy relationship.

His breathing softened a bit more with Harry's hand on top of his. Shakily, he turned his hand over right under Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Harry would squeeze his hand slightly when he felt the boy's hand would shake harder. Words couldn't describe how Draco felt.

✘

Harry took one of the vials in his hand and popped off the small cork top with his thumb. He took his hand from Draco's and carefully placed his hand on the pale boy's jaw. Harry looked into Draco's gorgeous silver - grey eyes to reassure him as he brought the vial to his mouth and poured it slowly while Draco drank it.

Harry had taken an interest in Draco since day one. He has always regretted that he never made friends with Draco, but then he would've been betraying his first friend, and eventually, first best friend he ever had after being locked up in the Dursley's for so long. 

Once the vial was empty he put down the little glass flask and smiled softly.

_"Do you need another Draco?"_

The slytherin's eyes reverted to the emerald gems that had just saved him from his suffering. Draco sniffled softly and shakily adjusted himself as he shook his head.

_"N-no Harry, I'm fine. Thank you so much..."_

Draco's pale cheeks had blood rush to them as he spoke softly, leaving a dark pink tint to the boy's cheeks. Still a few tears 

Harry smiled softly as he moved the vials aside and sat next to the frail boy. He was more than happy to help Draco, it made him feel great and he wanted this to bring them closer. He sighed softly as he played with the blonde's hair.

_"Let's get you back to your room Draco. "_

Harry spoke as he stood up and held both hands out to the slytherin boy.

✘

The boys arrived at Draco's dormitory and Harry opened the door for Draco.

"Sleep well Draco, I'll- I'll come and see you in the morning Draco."

Harry was about to leave when he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist. 

_'Huh?'_

_"Harry, can you please stay a little longer with me?"_

Draco spoke in his raspy voice. His throat was sore from all the wailing he did, but he needed to ask Harry. Harry was the only one that made him feel safe and he wanted a bit more time with him.

Harry couldn't help but smile and blush softly. He gently placed his hand on the boy's cheek and wiped them of the tears leftover. Harry  leaned in and kissed Draco's head softly, his thumb rubbing the blonde's cheek.

Pulling back and meeting eyes with those beautiful silver-grey gems again.

_"Of course Draco."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know its a little sluggish but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
